Trogdor
Trogdor the Burninator is an S-shaped wing-a-ling dragon with a beefy arm that originated in the email dragon. Trogdor burninates the countryside, peasants, and thatched-roof cottages of Peasantry. He sprung from the wild imagination of Strong Bad when he was asked to show his "skills of an artist". History and rise to popularity Trogdor quickly became more popular than The Brothers Chaps ever could have imagined, developing into one of the most recognizable figures from the Homestar Runner body of work, both on the Internet and in the real world. According to the Giant Magazine Interview, the Trogdor shirt sold in the store was the best-selling item there at the time, even more than the strongbad_email.exe DVD. Fans even dress up as the character as seen in Fan Costume Commentary and More Fan Costumes, and have created some fanstuff. The original Trogdor shirt did not include the majestic lines for "majesty", but this was corrected in later prints. In September 2006, the store began selling a line of baby clothing bearing a more child-friendly image of Trogdor that sold out one day later. In his debut email, there is a heavy metal song about Trogdor with a music video drawn in pencil. According to dragon's commentary, there originally wasn't supposed to be a song in the email, but after Matt started singing it off the top of his head while making eggs, The Brothers Chaps knew they had to put it in the email. The Strong Bad Sings and Other Type Hits contains an extended version of the song. The song is also featured in KaraokeFun on the DVD. Homestar Runner is the singer and gets a score of 84 out of 100. In November 2006, the extended version of the Trogdor song made an appearance as a bonus song in the PlayStation 2 and Xbox 360 game Guitar Hero II. The goal of the arcade game found in the Basement of the Brothers Strong (called TROGDOR!) is to squish enough peasants required to achieve burnination, while at the same time avoiding The Red and Blue Knights and the Siamese archers. The player controls the anti-hero Trogdor. The game was a fan favorite before the debut of Peasant's Quest. In the game Peasant's Quest, killing the Burninator is Rather Dashing's goal after Trogdor burninates his thatched-roof cottage. In this game, Trogdor's voice is an old speech synthesizer called the Software Automatic Mouth, or S.A.M. A 20X6 version of Trogdor, called Trogador, was revealed at the NYU Talk, but did not appear in the Homestar Runner canon until Happy Trogday was released on the third anniversary of Trogdor's debut. According to the email myths & legends, at some point, the CG Dinosaur Channel created a special called "Walking With Trogdor". In the email concert, Strong Bad receives an email purporting to be from "Your Dragon, Trogdor", which he considered to be an impersonation. Two of Trogdor's birthdays have been celebrated on the website. In 2006, Happy Trogday commemorated his third birthday with a fanstuff montage. However, two years later, Strong Bad decided to sing both an entire alphabet song and (though only after Trogdor showed up in person and forced him to) a heavy metal song about The S is for Sucks Dragon instead. He claimed that Internet users had ruined Trogdor, along with zombies, pirates, ninjas and himself. Trogdor was also the main subject of the season 1 finale of SBCG4AP, 8-Bit Is Enough. In it, the TROGDOR! arcade machine breaks and Trogdor is released into Free Country, USA, and promptly burninates Strong Badia. Driven for revenge (much like Rather Dashingin Peasant's Quest), Strong Bad sets out to kill Trogdor by enlisting the help of various other Videlectrix characters. When Strong Bad finally confronts his foe, Trogdor morphs into ULTIMATE TROGDOR!!!, but is still no match for Ultimate Strong Bad. Many years later, following a hiatus, the "Skills of an Artist" feature was introduced; it is inspired by the scene in which Trogdor was first drawn. Category:Characters Category:Male